Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Mercenaries Ascending
Heroes' Ideal Requiem: Mercenaries Ascending is the 8th installment of the Heroes' Ideal Series and the second of the Maiko Kiseki Saga. It introudes the secondary characters who become part of the secondary roster of the team. The plot revolves around a group of young mercenaries. Premise The secondary roster sub-group of the team encounters a group of young mercenaries who joins their team as part of a co-operation against a common enemy. Aside from them, they encounter a pair of ninjas and a young detective and her partner.... Episodes Story Arcs: * 1 - 7: Ninja Protection Arc * 8 - 15: Mercenary Cooperation Arc * 16 - 18: Mind Ruckus Arc * 19 - 22: Stolen Satelite Arc * 23 - 24: 70,000 Secrets Arc * 25 - 39: Mercenary Backstory Arc ** 25 - 26: "Captain" Yoshioka ** 27 - 28: Shooter ** 29 - 30: Cutter ** 31 - 35: Boomer and Kaboomy ** 36 - 37: Medic-chan ** 38 - 39: Miss Sniper * 40 - 49: Detective and Partner Arc ** 40 - 42: CASE A: Missing Children ** 43 - 46: CASE B: Police Mole ** 47 - 49: CASE C: Top Secret * 50 - 53: Channel Change Scenario Arc * 54 - 57: Shrine Quake Arc * 58 - 65: Starritchi and Ayumi Arc * 66 - 72: Sleepless City Arc * 73 - 80: Headquarter Raid Arc Main Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team First Roster Miki Eien The leader of the Neo FC Team. She is equipped with the newest model of the D-Remote. She also has a lot of mana residing within her body. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Sarah A young pirate who was frozen time and freed by Serilene. She is friendly to Miki and frequently stands by her side as 'a first mate'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Misaki A cyborg sent from the future by Future Selena. Her inital mission was to ensure that the Neo FC Team is formed; she now lives in the present day and become a member of the team. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Fine Trace A pony with a mysterious power to upgrade any object. She joins the team due to seeing it being 'interesting'. Her powers are similar to Shiro Emiya's from Fate/stay night. She attends Ponyville School. Kibotchi A Tamagotchi with access to magical powers. Recently rejoined the team, her purpose is now 'to use her powers to the good of the people of Earth'. She attends Tamagotchi School. Second Roster Maiko Kiseki A young girl who is equipped with the blue-coloured variant of D-Remote 2.0. She is initially rebelious towards the team before joining them to become a better hero. She become the leader of the Second Recruit Rosters subgroup. Sister Kristy A young 7 year-old nun and Sister Talia's little sister. Unlike her sister, Kristy is not very good with her job as a nun, constantly messing up like almost burning a Bible or accidentally break one of Talia's staff much to the latter's dismay. Despite all of this, she is a very skilled fighter. Lili Daizhandou Feng A Kung-Fu user from China. She is somewhat affliated with Cho Lee Yung and the 'Protector of the Earth'. Case A girl with medical expertise. Her left hand is connected with a talking monitor simply named 'Monitor', who acts as a life-support system. Monitor A talking monitor who is Case's partner and life-support system. Olivia A young girl from Russia whose powers is manipulate ice elements. Her power is too strong that she is forced to wear Winter clothes to stabilize her powers. She is Zakariah's associate. Nemuru A girl who has the ability to put other people to sleep, which only awakens once she has enough sleep. The side-effect of obtaining this ability is that she only sleeps for most of the time. Mary A mermaid with the ablity to assume human form. Her tail can shift to any type of clothing. She become friends with Kristy. more to be added.... Secondary Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team First Roster Brianna Selena's rival who has the power to control time and space. She joins the team as a reason to surpass her rival. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Kiyomi Furude A young girl from a well-mannered Furude family. Despite her innocent and childish appearance, she is actually very calculating and intelligent, as well as having a dark side. She joins the team in hopes of more 'playtime'. After Youmi joins the team, Kiyomi frequently sparred with her. She attends Danville Preschool and is in the same classroom as Serene, Shizuka and Kitsunemaru. Dark Chibimeko A Dark Character counterpart of Chibimeko. Like Chibimeko, she has access to magical powers. She joins the team along with Phoebie due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during Cyborg Academy 2. She attends Danville Preschool. Phoebie A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine. She has access to the shrine's sealed powers. She joins the team along with Dark Chibimeko due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during FANtasy. She oftenly returns to Mythical Shrine. Kuroko A supernatural-obsessed girl who has a trick of her sleeves. She joins the team to see 'more supernatural stuff'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Kagami Yomigaru A glass-wearing girl with the abilities known as 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', the ability that Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi (from Tsukihime and Kara no Kyokai respectively) had. She joins the team as a 'guardian'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Daisee-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Daisee who is a 'hero for hire'. She uses the Genesis Driver and the Orange Energy Lockseed to transform to Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin. She join the team for 'higher payment'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in Gadget Agents. Youmi A child with a psychotic demeanor. Once a happy child, she become psychotic due to being left alone for years. She was initially delusional that her family would return (not knowing that they were long dead) and mistook people who enters her mansion as tresspassers and eventually kill them until Miki confront her and convince her to move on. She now lives with Miki and her family, eventually adopted as a younger sister for the latter. She joins the team to 'atone for her sin'. She attends Danville Preschool. Suzuki A young magic puppeteer who controls her puppets to do her bidding. She is initially hostile to the team until Phoebie befriended her. She joins the team 'so that she'll befriend more people'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Nobuhara Furude Kiyomi's adopted older brother who has the power to transform to Kamen Rider Terror with the T5 Terror Memory and the Lost Driver. He joins the team to watch over her sister. He doesn't attend school as he was home-schooled. Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th A young princess of Medieval City. She has developed the power to connect a portal between two places. She joins the team 'to protect the universe'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. DJ Hikari A world-travelling DJ who find her way to Danville. She joins the team 'to deliver music to Danville'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Miraitchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Clulutchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Clulutchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Clulutchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Miraitchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Miraitchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Naito Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Naito has the power to manipulate darkness. She joins the team 'to bring balance'. Naito is named after the word 'night'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Deisara Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Deisara has the power to manipulate light. She joins the team when she 'see it as fun'. Deisara is named after the word 'day'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Miki Eien-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Miki Eien. This Miki is a criminal in Danville-2 who has the power to travel time. The only reason she is evil is because a time-travelling criminal killed her parents, prompting her to become a time-travelling criminal herself just to get her revenge. Initially an enemy to the team, Miki convinced her to change her ways. She joins the team out of respect for her parents. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Agiri One of the 10 Half-Witch Magicians and a friend of Tiana. She returns to Earth after she sense a powerful magical disturbance (as seen in the season finale episodes). She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She appeared as movie-exclusive character in the Cyborg Academy Series. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Candy Pakupaku A cheerful and energetic friend of Miraitchi and Clulutchi who is also from the future. She likes candy. Her full name is Candy Super Quick Pass and Smile Sparktchi. She joins team 'because Miraitchi and Clulutchi were in the team as well'. She is initally a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Sister Talia A young nun from Europe. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team to 'wash away all evil from the surface). Lovehanatchi Lovelitchi's little sister. She is good friends with Spiritchi. She joins the team to 'follow her sister's step'. she attends Tamagotchi School. Iori Kuzaku A young intelligent girl from Kyoto, Japan. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team because 'she wants to be helpful'. She acts as the team's technician. Zakariah von Kishnaff A girl from German who excels at magic. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. 'Yuuki Hovington' Serene's relative from Japan who has the power to project illusions. She is part of the ESP Combat Group. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She attends Danville Preschool. Hether A young weapons expert. She fights with various short-ranged and long-ranged weapons. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team 'so that she'll use more weapons to fight'. Adrian A happy young man who is very optimistic. He has the power to destroy and create objects. He joins the team because' it is awesome'. He attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Rola Uohina A young girl who has the power to manipulate the laws of physics. The Cult used her as a peace offering to Apocalyptica. She joined the team out of desire or 'not wanting to be sacrificed'. She attends John P. Tristate. Kiwi Hitoba A girl who uses fruit-based attacks. She determines on destroying the force field around Danville. She joined the team because of that determination. She attends John P. Tristate. Shirou Kiriyama A girl who is very cowardly but has a hidden fighting ability which only awakens at certain times. She joined the team 'to feel safer'. Dahlia Velvetina Rose Velvetina's cousin who is half-vampire. She is part of the Red Blood Association. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Miku Inagami A half human, half werewolf with pure strength. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Roukirin Itazura A mischevious young girl who oftenly use the power of mischief to bring misfortune and bad luck. She sometimes bring good luck as well. She is named after Norse mythology deity 'Loki'. She joins the team to 'bring misfortune to bad guys'. Watchlin The talking watch companion of Miraitchi and Clulutchi. After being repaired in the future, she returns to the present day and reunites with the twins. She joined the team because of the aforementioned. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Aioi Robumeira A girl with the ability to make men swoon for her unless they have a strong mind (like Nobuhara). Adrian usually falls for her tricks. She joined the team with no reasons whatsoever. She is named after the japanese word for 'love' (ai) while the first 6 letters of her surname is a homophone of 'love me'. Raiko Thorin A young girl with the ability to manipulate thunder. She can also summon lightning. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She is named after the Norse mythology deity 'Thor'. Tomomi Mizuosei A girl with the ability to manipulate water and rain. She joins the team because 'she is afraid the bad guys might destroy the environment'. Her surname is named after the word 'water' and the last kana of her surname is a reference to King Neptune. Violin Yorohiko A classic music artist who fights with the power of music. She is known to have affliations with Melodytchi in the past. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Nekomiki/Agent N A cat-human hybrid who is a human agent of O.W.C.A in Tokyo. As her name implies, she has cat-like abilities. She joined the team because 'it's an order from her commander'. Dianne Katie's older sister who has access to the family power 'Phoenix Aura'. She joined the team out of respect for her younger sister. Second Roster Yorosuke An experienced young ninja. He is Yoko's partner and deeply cares for her. He works for the Ninja Corps. Yoko A young kunoichi who is Yorosuke's partner. She oftenly use a sword in battle. She works for the Ninja Corps. 'Captain' Yoshioka Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the captain of Team 47 and is the most experienced young mercenary. She formerly retired for a long time after she accidentally botched a mission. She originated from Japan. She is the only person in the Young Mercenaries whose real name is known. Shooter Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the sharpshooter of Team 47 and is the most loyal to Yoshioka. She has a complicated rivalry with Cutter. She originated from Canada. Cutter Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the swordsman of Team 47. She has a complicated rivalry with Shooter. She originated from Australia. Boomer Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the commander of Team 47. She oftenly use Grenades. Along with her little sister Kaboomy, they are the Explosion Sisters. She originated from Scotland. Kaboomy Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the heavy duty of Team 47 who doesn't talk much. She oftenly use a bazooka. Along with her older sister Boomer, they are the Explosion Sisters. She originated from Scotland. Medic-chan Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the medic of Team 47. She is oftenly clumsy in her job. She is eventually given a Medic Calibur from Case. She originated from Japan. Miss Sniper Part of the Young Mercenaries, she is the sniper of Team 47. She is the most calm of the team. She formerly went missing in Texas before revealing herself and returning to Team 47. She originated from Texas. Detective Noire Running an agency known as Junior Detective Agency, she solves cases alongside her partner, Hiroki. Hiroki A young partner of Detective Noire who runs the Junior Detective Agency. She oftenly brings a notebook and a pen. Yamato Takayama A young police officer who recently graduated from the University of Oxford as a prodigy. She ends up as an associate of Detective Noire and Hiroki. Sonata Larue A SOLU life form. She took form of Lovahanatchi's drawing of a girl with a ponytail and yellow jacket (modified by Yuuki). She has a sister-like relationship with Kagami. She first appears in Heroes' Ideal The Movie: Wonderful Friendship. Lorrie Larue Mrs. Larue's daughter. She ate the Bari Bari Fruit, which allows her to create barriers. Sonata is her adopted little sister, though Lorrie considered Kagami a better sister than her. She had made many appearances in the Future Heroes Series as a supporting character. Supporting Characters Antagonists Theme Songs Opening Theme * Masterpiece (1 - 80) Ending Theme